Fair is foul, foul is fair
by Belenkof
Summary: A collaboration with Angel Saiyan 22. A Halloween fic, just for you! InsanityGreed, KatieTrunks. The 4 go to a secluded town for a Halloween couple's vacation. Insanity expresses his despisal of religion when asked to convert, and then the 4 are going to
1. The town that takes all

Trunks and Katie were walking hand in hand as they explored the little town. It reminded Katie of when she was human. Her hometown wasn't very big either. The leaves were all different shades of red and orange, a few were still green here and there. Trunks liked spending time alone with his mate, but he wasn't alone. A few feet behind them were Greed and Insanity.

Trunks wouldn't call himself a homophobic, but he didn't like seeing them kiss. If they did, he'd find something convenient to look at, like the crow that flew over head just then. Katie didn't even seem to notice when the two homunculi kissed. She was very liberal in her beliefs. To her, love was love. It was how she survived.

Katie would glance back every now and then just making sure Greed and Insanity were still there. She knew they could take care of themselves, so it wasn't like she was afraid someone would get lost. She just wanted to know if they were there or not. She thought they were a cute couple. She knew how Trunks felt about it, but she was glad he hadn't done anything like cuss them out. He was trying.

Trunks was trying very hard. He was use to seeing guys blow each other up fighting, like his father and Goku, he wasn't use to seeing guys kiss. But he just ignored it when they did something. The easiest tactic he had was pretending that Insanity was a girl. He did have long hair and he was smaller than Greed.

"It's starting to get late." Greed called up to Katie and Trunks. They stopped and turned to face him, "We've decided to head back to the inn and have some… fun. You know, what we planned on doing in the first place." Greed smirked, "So we'll see you two later."

"Alright!" Katie waved as she watched the two men leave together. Trunks turned to Katie.

"I thought they'd never leave." He said to her, kissing her. She blushed deeply looking around.

"Trunks, you air head. We're in the middle of the sidewalk with people walking by but you couldn't kiss me in front of Greed or Insanity?"

"I just want some alone time." He said, moving a piece of her dark brown hair away from her face.

"Then why don't we go to our room? There _was_ a reason we got separate rooms you know."

"Well…" Trunks smirked as he took her hand. The guy had been so horny lately, yet he never wanted to express himself in front of the other couple.

"Fine, lets go then. But you have to start acting like we're a couple in front of the others. They'll think we're in it only for the sex."

"Isn't that why they're together?"

"That's not our business, or my point. You still love me right? You haven't… gotten tired of me have you?"

"How about I prove to you I haven't right now." Trunks squeezed her hand and led her back toward the inn. No one in the little group had noticed the looks from the local townsfolk.


	2. Salvation?

Greed locked the door and turned to his lover. Insanity started laughing. "Oh Jesus! Did you see those people?" He nodded.

"That woman looked like she was gonna keel over!" Insanity giggled. "What the hell!" He shook his head. His laughter subsided a little. "God, I hate having to act normal…" Insanity was far from normal. Even at 98 pounds, he could easily overturn a tank. And there was the fact that he had a very active relationship with Greed, and loved PDA. (Public display of affection.) Greed gazed down at him. "What?"

"I just noticed how much you and Katie look alike." He circled his young lover. "Long dark hair, tan skin, thin yet muscular…" He embraced Insanity fro the behind. "Still, I'd only screw you, though." Insanity smiled.

"Thanks a lot." He sighed. "I want to go back outside and walk through the park." The sky outside had darkened to a brilliant purple streaked with gold. The moon was just beginning to appear. Insanity leaned his head back and kissed Greed. "I think we make Trunks uncomfortable." Greed snorted.

"Yeah, I sorta figured that out a bit ago. At least he wasn't like that freaky person form last year." Greed shuddered in remembrance. Insanity broke free from Greed's arms and tugged him to the door.

"Come on. The place looks so cool at night."

The park was lit by candlelight, casting eerie shadows over the lawn. The couple strolled down the walkway, hand in hand. Someone stepped in their path.

"Sinners, you'll both be damned to hell if you don't repent and save yourselves." A young woman with flowing dark hair and dark eyeliner pointed directly at Greed, then Insanity.

"Whoa hey, we're not looking for trouble, missy." Greed was very anti-religious, but he didn't voice it unless you get nasty with him. "We haven't done any 'sinning'."

The woman strode over to Insanity and grasped his hands in hers. "Please, take God into your heart and soul. Save yourself. You're too young to go to Purgatory." Insanity stared at her, his eyes wide. Greed reached over and pried her hands off the boy. Insanity shook his head and glared at her. "You don't know me. Don't try to. You'll only find disappointment." He wrapped his arms around Greed's and they both hurried away.

"Just a repeat of last year, huh?" Greed said as soon as they were out of earshot. Insanity nodded. His face was pink. "You okay?"

"She called me 'young'." Insanity did indeed look young, about 16, but that was a while ago. Back in 1915. Now it's 2006. He'd be about 90-ish at the time. Greed laughed out loud.

"Jesus, I thought she scared you or some shit like that!" He slapped his forehead.

"He refused! Even when I pleaded to save his soul!" Evelyn cried into her mother's lap.

"Sshhhhh…it's all right now. Now we know who is to be trusted, and who is to be the offering." Sophia raised her daughter's face to stare into her eyes. "God has seen your deeds, even if they weren't succumbed to. She will reward you when the Path to Paradise is opened." Evelyn nodded, a small smile forming on her pale face.


	3. Redemption

Chapter 4:

Even though Trunks said he was ready to go back to the room, he led Katie the long way back to the inn. She didn't mind as she held his hand though. This was their honeymoon. Part of their honeymoon anyway. After being separated for 5 years, it was nice to be together on a romantic vacation. It was kinda odd being with another couple, but it was only for a week or so and then Katie and Trunks would head to their next destination.

This was Katie's vacation choice, and she chose to share it with some friends she had met. Trunks was okay with this until he met the other couple. It was just weird to him. But he'd behave, after all, most people look down on premarital sex, and he and Katie had definitely done that. He decided to get it through his head that love was just love, no matter the form.

They walked together as the sun began to set. Soon the moon would be in view. Both Saiyans had their tails (and were _very_ uncomfortable having to hide them in their pants), and they were both unsure if there was a full moon out tonight or not, so they were going to make sure they went inside before the moon came out. Not that the couple minded being locked up in a room with a large bed overnight.

"Trunks… is it just me… or does it seem like… everyone in this town is watching us?" Katie asked, gripping Trunks' hand tighter.

"If they are, they're probably thinking 'that guy is lucky to have such a beautiful girl'." he smirked, squeezing her hand. Katie blushed.

"I'm serious. It feels like they're all watching us. All _four_ of us. I've felt like this since we came to town." Trunks saw Katie shiver. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him reassuringly.

"Well they're only human." Trunks said, rubbing her arm, "If they try to attack we can teleport out of here, or, if we have to, fight them. It's the same with Greed and Insanity."

"It's still creepy." Katie said, looking around.

"We're almost back to the room. I'll make you forget all about this creepy feeling once we're alone."

"Okay." Katie grinned slightly, but she still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Sinners!" Katie jumped. Both her and Trunks turned back and saw an old woman on the path. She was pointing to them both, "Repent and save yourselves from the fires of hell! Beg Her for forgiveness!"

"I've been to hell lady. It's not that bad." Katie smirked. Trunks looked at Katie oddly. He looked back at the old woman.

"You're both so young, save yourselves while you can!"

"Leave us alone, it's our honeymoon." Trunks said.

"Repent! Repent while you can!"

"Hey, you want money? Is that what it is?" Trunks said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet, but when he looked up, the old woman was gone.

"Where… did she go?" Katie blinked, looking around.

"I don't know…" Trunks put his wallet back, "Let's just get back to the room."

"Yeah… alright." Katie grabbed hold of Trunks' arm tightly as they hurried back to the inn.


	4. Pain and Pleasure

Greed sighed and locked the door. "Can't take any chances with all the crazies out tonight…must be a full moon." Insanity nodded.

"Hopefully Katie remembered to go inside tonight. I don't feel like cleaning up after those two." He flopped backwards onto the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Come, pet!" He said jokingly. Greed gave him the finger, but obeyed. He laid facedown, still fully dressed, clad in leather and metal. Even his shades were still on.

"Well, how should we spend this vacation? I mean, it's not like we can stay cooped up in here for the rest of the week."

Insanity closed his eyes. "There's not too much to do here, I only suggested this place to get away from Mustang." He shot up and turned to Greed. "I think he was hitting on me!" He said, flustered.

Greed laughed. "He wouldn't dare. Not when you're around me." He lifted his head up, grinning. "Wanna have sex?" He said jokingly.

Insanity rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? Now?"

"I'm betting that's what Katie and her boy-toy are doing. Don't you wanna fit in?" He said sarcastically. Insanity threw his pillow at Greed, smacking him square in the face. Greed tossed it to the floor, rising as he did so. "I'm serious, though. I haven't touched you in months…" He stood over his lover. "I'm getting restless…."

Insanity stared up at him. He beckoned, "Come on, then."

Greed slipped out of his leather jacket, then tossed his shades to the floor. Insanity had stripped of his white button up shirt and eyeball choker. He loved that thing. He bought it a few weeks ago at some Russian store. Greed climbed on the bed, on top of the young Homunculus. "Hot animal sex…?" Insanity grinned at him.

"Yeah, why not?" He wrapped his arms around Greed's neck, one leg over his hips.

Greed ran his tongue over the boy's tan neck, paying special attention to the black Ouroboros just below his Adam's apple. Insanity moaned softly in delight.

"Do we have to go through with foreplay?" He asked, his eyes closed. Greed grinned and unzipped Insanity's black skin-tight pants. Gods, he was so thin! Then he went to work on the black button-up shirt, careful not to tear it. It had cost a fortune in China! Insanity's thin tan torso was decorated with tattoos. His left hip and shoulder were covered with strange swirls. The fingers of his left hand had cryptic Russian words from the 1st knuckle to the 2nd. Greed intertwined is own fingers with the Homunculus he was currently making out with. He had already removed his own britches, and was more than ready to make love to his boyfriend.

"Shit…." Greed lowered his head onto Insanity's collarbone.

"What…?" Insanity kept his eyes closed.

"I forgot the Vaseline…" Insanity resisted the urge to laugh.

"I can take it…" He said, a small smile on his face. Greed lifted his head. Insanity opened his eyes. "Seriously."

Greed grinned at him, then took Insanity's mouth with his. "Only you would suggest sex with no lube."

Greed carefully, slowly penetrated Insanity. The boy, despite himself, bit his tongue and clenched Greed's fingers with his own. He was careful not to crush Greed's hand with his auto-mail.

"K-keep going…. I'm okay…" Insanity said, his voice a little pained. Greed resumed, cautiously, of course. He slowly rocked his pelvis forward, anxious for the reaction. Insanity had recovered form the pain of penetration, and was enjoying the sex so far. He sighed harshly, his back arched a little. Greed relaxed and kissed his lover deeply, his tongue sliding into the boy's mouth. Insanity moaned into his mouth. Greed let go of Insanity's hands; his own placed on the boy's hips. Insanity's hands traveled to Greed's back. The fingers of his left hand brushed against the red array. Greed bit back a scream. An alchemist's touch on even one of his arrays was just enough to send a shockwave of pain and pleasure through his body.

"Ahhh….god…" He whispered. The sensation faded, but he was still in the thralls of pleasure. He quickened his pace, faintly aware of Insanity's cries.

Insanity's fingers made contacts with the red circle again. Greed's back arched; he let out a rather loud moan this time. He barely felt the release, but did feel the orgasm. He collapsed on top of his lover, sweat dripping off his body.

"…what's it fell like….?" Insanity panted.

"..w-what…?"

"When I touch the arrays…"

"It feels like…getting fucked with the Red Stone…"

Insanity pondered that fact. "Remind me to have you demonstrate how that works…"


	5. Moonshine!

Chapter 6:

Trunks locked the door as soon as he and Katie were inside. She sat on the bed and glanced out the window. She barely glanced at the moon. She missed being able to look at a full moon without the fear of transforming. She closed the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her arms.

"Still freaked out?" Trunks asked, sitting next to her. She just nodded, "Well just remember, even if someone does manage to get in, I'll kick their ass to the moon and back." That caused a small smile to spread onto Katie's face.

"Thanks love." She said, relaxing a bit. Trunks came and sat beside her.

"I've never seen you scared like this before."

"I've been scared. Like when I saw Cell…" she shook her head and wiped her eyes quickly, "I'm an idiot. Even after he did that… I don't know… I still kinda admire him. Weird huh?"

"Yes, very weird." Trunks then smirked, "Then again, look at my father. I don't like Cell, but I trust you."

"Thanks." Katie said. After a moment, a wide smile spread on her face. Trunks looked at her oddly, "You ready?" Trunks blushed deeply.

"Always. It _is_ our honeymoon." He grinned. Katie got up, her back facing Trunks. She started by kicking off her Gi boots. She took the Gi shirt off over her head, still grinning as she watched Trunks' flustered response. It looked like he didn't know if he should watch or not. Katie threw her bra on his face. She giggled when he quickly tossed it aside. She turned around and faced him, her hands behind her head.

"See something you like?" she smirked.

"You're such a bad tease." Trunks responded.

Katie just winked at him and slipped off her jeans. She let her tail wave behind her, finally freeing it. Trunks quickly began to undress, not one big on teasing his mate. That was Katie's job. He just _wanted_ it. He fished out a condom from his wallet.

"You're no fun." Katie smirked as she sat on the bed, cross-legged and nude. Trunks just grinned as he walked over, also nude, and pushed Katie down.

Trunks straddled Katie's hips and kissed her softly. Katie put her hands on his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Trunks allowed her tongue entrance to his mouth for a brief moment before he pulled back, moving down to her neck and licking her bond mark. Katie rolled her head back and purred, running her hands through his soft hair.

"With or without the Vaseline?" Trunks asked.

"I don't think we need it anymore." Katie grinned and reached up, licking his bond mark. Trunks shuddered in pleasure.

Trunks shifted, preparing to enter Katie when her tail caught his eye. He was careful and took it into his hand, running his thumb through the fur. Katie gasped and closed her eyes. Trunks set it down just as carefully and continued to run his fingers through the fur. It was payback for her striptease.

But now, he was done playing. He kissed her lightly on lips before pulling away again. A kiss just to gain her attention.

Katie's head was wheeling from Trunks' gentle strokes on her tail. It was the most sensitive place on her body. She loved the feeling though, it aroused her more than she had ever been before. She arched even as her mate got into position.

With the first smooth, slow thrust, Katie moaned. As Trunks sped up, she closed her eyes, bucking her hips in rhythm and in need. Without a word he sped up, thrusting harder, satisfying his mate. Once more he ran his fingers through the fur on her tail, making her both moan and purr. He'd have to remember that.

Katie was in such ecstasy that she barely felt when Trunks finished. He collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same as he rolled off of her. Both Saiyans were sweaty and tired. Trunks pulled the cover over both of them. Katie kissed him again as her tail wrapped around both of them.

"I take it that I did good?" Trunks smirked.

"Very good." Katie replied, laying her head on his chest. Trunks smiled.

"I love you so much Katie. Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Only if you promise me one day… we'll start a family."

"A family huh? How many kids do you want mate?"

"As many as my body will make." Katie grinned brightly. Trunks' eyes went wide in shock. Katie laughed at him, "Well I want an even number anyway. Maybe four? Two of each gender."

"That sounds just right." Trunks smiled, kissing the top of Katie's head.

"So we agree? I won't leave you if you become the father of my children?"

"It's agreed."

Katie snuggled closer to her beloved and closed her eyes. Trunks watched her for a moment before he too fell asleep for the night.


	6. Last Time

The sun the next day refused to come out of hiding. The air was moist, the streets covered with fog. All in all, the weather was downright dismal. Despite that fact, Insanity urged his anti-morning lover out into the street for a walk. "The fresh air's good for you!" He insisted. The two strolled down the damp sidewalk to a quaint little building. "Silent Hill Historical Society," the sign read.

"Wanna go in…?" Insanity looked up at Greed. He shrugged.

"Sure…it'll kill a few minutes…." Insanity busted through the double doors at those words. He loved history.

The interior of the small establishment was stifling. The heater must have been on full blast. No employees were in sight, but there was a muffled sort of shuffling coming from behind the counter. Insanity ignored it and rushed into the main room. Pictures hung on the walls, and jewelry sat, dusty, inside plexi-glass cases. One of the pictures especially caught Greed's eye as he stepped into the room.

"Who the hell would want a picture of a hole…?" Indeed it was a hole, but it looked as if it was deliberately built, as if the picture was of some landmark…whatever it was, it looked familiar form somewhere…….A fan kicked on noisily in the ceiling, causing Greed to start. The heat dispersed and cool air blew into the room.

"Greed, look at this…." Insanity was parked in front of a certain photograph. Greed neared, and saw it was a picture of a prison camp, the very same prison camp where Greed found the brunette. "Where does it say it was……?"

"Toluca Prison Camp, later became Toluca Prison…" Greed read the caption below the photograph. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Repent!" A shrill screech nearly made the two jump out of their skins. They whirled around to face the same woman from before, the one who ran into them in the park. "Repent so that God may save your young souls…..Paradise is open only to those who accept Her grace!" She stumbled into the room.

"Hey, we already said we aren't into religion, lady!" Insanity was getting annoyed with her. "If this is some crazy bid for attention, then go to someone else, we aren't buying it."

"Please, let me help you accept the Holy Mother! I don't want to see such pure souls go to Hell, just for mere affections!"

Insanity's pupils seemed to disappear. The lady struck a nerve. "Mere affection? I don't know who the hell told you about the real world, but these 'mere affections' mean more to us. If you can't get that through your thick skull, them you can go to Hell!" He pointed. The woman gasped sharply. Then she regained her composure.

"I see….all my work has been for naught. No matter, God has seen my deeds and She will reward me for my work. She will punish you for your sins!" She pointed back at Insanity, and then dashed out the door.

"Well…..that's one lady I'm sure never to forget….." Greed stared at the doorway where she was last standing.

"Bitch…." Insanity was obviously angry. "Let's just go back to the inn, now."

"My dear daughter, I'm so proud of you." Sophia ran her fingers through Evelyn's dark hair.

"But mother, I don't feel accomplished….."

"You will, wait for the ceremony. They will regret ever refusing Her love and grace……"


	7. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Chapter 8:

Katie was sleeping with her head rested on Trunks' chest. He had woken up half an hour ago but didn't want to disturb his mate. He was perfectly content watching her sleep in his arms. Their strength was even so rarely did he feel like he could actually protect her from something. For some reason that old woman in the on the street had terribly frightened her last night and she wanted Trunks to protect her, even though she was too stubborn to ever admit it. She didn't have to say it the way she clung to him in her sleep.

Katie may have appeared to be sleeping soundly, but she wasn't. Dark images kept playing in her head. As quickly as one ended, another began. They were going too fast to be made sense of, but in all of them Katie saw blood and death. There was one more thing she kept seeing, a large, seemingly man-made hole.

Looking into the hole in one deadly vision, Katie felt her skin crawl. It was just a hole, wasn't it? But then light poured down from behind her, into the black abyss and Katie stumbled back away from the crater filled with blood and feel backwards. Sitting up she saw arms covered in blood began to reach out of the hole and come near her.

"_Repent! Save yourself before it's too late!_"

She screamed, standing as the arms reached out. One managed to grab her ankle, and she fell. The arm started to drag her near the hole, then more and more arms grabbed her, making it futile to struggle against them. She looked back and saw her companions walking toward the hole. She tried to scream to warn them but her voice was mute. They walked right up and then too were grabbed by the blood-drenched arms.

She sat straight up in bed, panting and looking around. Trunks was use to this, she had nightmares a lot, but they always meant something. He sat up and put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn toward him. She sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands.

"What was it this time?"

"I can't remember. Scattered, random images… but so much blood." Katie took in a shaky breath as Trunks pulled her close to him.

"Well maybe this time it was just a nightmare huh? I mean, that old woman really freaked you out."

"Yeah, maybe for once it was just a dream."

"Come on, I bet you're hungry. We should get cleaned up and find someplace to eat." Trunks said, standing. Katie nodded.

"Did you hear anything from Insanity and Greed?"

"They left a note under the door. You were so out of it that after I got up you were still snuggling with me." Trunks grinned, and Katie blushed, "They went out already."

"I hope they'll be careful." Katie said, rubbing her arm. Trunks headed to the bathroom.

"They're powerful creatures Katie. Remember when you introduced us? Greed tossed me down the hill as though I were a Frisbee." Trunks shook his head as Katie chuckled to herself.

"That's what you get for insulting Insanity."

"I didn't mean to." Trunks said, "I really thought he was a girl!"

"I should have told you a bit more about them I suppose." Katie sighed.

"Well it's all ok now love. I think I'm even getting use to the idea of… _them_."

"What I don't get is that you can understand _what_ they are but not _who_ they are."

"Well unlike you, I was use to people being killed and brought back, even though it never happened around me because of the androids. You weren't use to that, you were use to seeing couples like them."

"You're a strange man Trunks Briefs." Katie smirked.

"You're a strange woman, Katie Son Briefs." Trunks retorted, stepping of the bathroom dressed in jeans, a black muscle shirt, and his usual jacket. His hair was down to his shoulders, just how Katie liked it. Katie pouted.

"You always wear that."

"You want me to show off my muscles?" Katie grinned a bit, "Well sorry, it's too cold out today."

"Darn, guess I have to wear long sleeves then." Katie grinned though, she had the perfect shirt for today. It was black with long sleeves that fanned out near the wrists. On the chest of it was a bright blue mosaic circle design. The arms on the shirt had blue flames twist down from the shoulders to the wrist. Katie had bought it at a little store in New York City and had kept it hidden from Trunks until she could wear it. With that she wore black jeans and her black running shoes. She loved to wear black. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, unbraided for once. She kept her tail out, but wrapped it through the belt loops of her pants. She hated keeping her tail stuffed in her pants. When she came out of the bathroom Trunks just stared at her a moment.

"Nice." He grinned. Katie grinned to as the two Saiyans left the inn and started a search for breakfast.


	8. Being invaded by the Otherwolrd

Insanity huffed down the street, ignoring every strange stare shot his way. Greed followed in silence. They entered a faintly lit café where Greed ordered Insanity a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

"All the time we're together, we're ridiculed! Why can't people accept us?" He hissed, sipping the tea. It was chamomile and honey flavored. He sighed and leaned his head back on the booth seat. Greed was lost in thought for a bit. Then, a grin broke out over his face. "What…?" Insanity looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"I remember the first time I met Katie's boyfriend."

"Oh Jesus…He called me a chick…" Insanity rolled his eyes.

"Well, you do look a bit like Katie…"

"You said that already, and it doesn't help at all. I'd like to be identified as a boy." He grumbled into his cup. He pushed his red-tinted sunglasses up with his middle finger. "I wanna go to the library real quick." He got up, left a tip and pulled Greed out the door.

The library was locked, a sign on the door. "Closed for Halloween."

"Of course! Always for the holidays!" Insanity threw his hands in the air, frustrated. He stepped down off the stairs, into the grass.

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" Greed was puzzled, looking at he large double doors of the building.

"I wanted to look something up." Insanity was pacing the front lawn of the library, as if the doors might open anytime soon. "Fuck it; I'll look it up later…." He turned to the street. He pressed the "walk" button on the post and waited for the lights to change. Greed lingered behind, still looking at the library. He was sure he saw someone screwing with the curtains. He heard a screech of tires, and a sickening crunch. He whirled around. A car, an Oldsmobile, had skidded to a stop at an angle, the front end bloody and bent. It had collided with the post, and with Insanity. He lay about 5 feet away on his side, a pool of crimson blood slowly spreading about him.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I wouldn't be too hopeful." The doctor bowed her head at Greed, who nodded. She left, off to tend to other patients. Greed was silent for a little bit. After a while, the silence was too much. He leapt up and punched the wall, denting it.

"Fuck!" He cried. He put both hands on the wall, leaning on it. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. The wall at first felt smooth and cool, save for the new dent. But as he stood there, he felt the surface change. It no longer felt like smooth painted concrete. It felt like mesh gate material, covered in what felt like warm, damp fleshy crap. He opened his eyes and shot away from the wall. Indeed it had changed, as did the entire hospital interior. The floor was tile, off-white and green. The floor was rusty, or bloody. He spun around to the door that led to Insanity's room. It had change a little as well. Instead of a normal wooden door, it was now a metallic door, a padlock on the doorknob. It was unlocked, but it still made Greed feel paranoid. He whipped it open and stepped inside. Insanity was still unconscious, but al least the wounds had healed. Another great benefit from being a Homunculus. A simple car accident would definitely fail to kill them. Greed went over to him and prodded his shoulder.

"Get up! Something's really wrong here!" He whispered. "We have to get out of here!" Insanity stirred, but didn't wake. The accident from earlier must have really dealt some real damage. The kid would've been awake by now. Greed gathered him up in his arms and headed for the emergency exit. Screw the alarms! Outside was much like the inside. Dark, demented and dangerous. "When the hell did it get dark…?" When he'd entered the building, it was barely noon! In his arms, Insanity moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey, whoa…when'd it get dark…? Was I out for that long?" He asked groggily.

Greed set him down. "Something fucked up is happening here." He explained what had happened in the hospital. Insanity shook his head.

"We've gotta find the others now!" He said, obviously freaked and worried. After all, he'd never encountered something like this in his entire life. He led the way down the empty street. "Why is it so empty now…? Where is every one?" The inn was just ahead. He could see "JACK'S INN" in the bright red neon lights. He sprinted up to room 16 and busted through the door. It was empty. The two were out? "Shit!" He ran back out, colliding soundly with Greed. "They're not here!" He ran back out into the street. Up ahead, he could barely make out what seemed to be a person. "Hey! Katie?" He yelled out, waving his arms. As it neared, he stopped the hopeful expression turning into horror. "H-hey, Greed…?" He waved one hands at Greed, who joined him in the dimly lit street.

"What…?" He turned and saw the thing in the street. His jaw dropped. The thing looked somewhat like a person, only melded together, and without a face. It emitted a strange, throaty growl. "What the hell is it…?"

"Whatever it is, it's not human…."

Greed's black shield cascaded up his arms, to the shoulders. "I'll take care of it." He stepped forward.

"Naw. Lemme. I haven't been in a fight for years…." It was true. He'd been crucified in some church somewhere for almost 50 years before Greed finally found him. He stepped past Greed and extended his arm blade. It gleamed faintly in the lights from the inn's head office.


	9. what the hell

Chapter 10:

The whole walk to the diner down the street, people stared at Katie and Trunks. Trunks didn't seem to notice at all, and Katie couldn't figure out why. It was more than just a glance, people watched them from the moment the two Saiyans entered their line of vision until they were out of sight. Katie rubbed her arms feeling a chill in the air.

Trunks was just hungry, and like most male Saiyans that's all he cared about at the moment. He led his mate into the diner and sat. Katie sighed in relief as she sat. There were other people in here but none of them were watching her now.

The waitress was dressed in a red plaid uniform with a white apron and a name tag that said 'Betty'. She had big hair, like the 80's, and lots of make-up.

"What can I get ya sweeties?" she asked. Katie and Trunks scanned the menu. The number one caught Katie's eye, it was eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

"Coffee and the number one." Katie said.

"I'll have the same." Trunks added, putting his menu down.

"Alright, I'll have that coffee out in a moment." Betty walked off.

"I'll be right back." Trunks got up and headed back to the bathroom. Katie nodded, and when the coffee arrived, she took a drink hoping the warm liquid would calm her down.

Right then a little boy ran up grinning. Katie blinked and grinned back. He was blonde with green eyes. She put down her mug of coffee and turned to face him.

"Well hello there." Katie said.

"Hi lady. My mommy is your waitress." He said, still grinning, "Leave the town while you can."

"Wh-what?" Katie asked. Just then the boy's face vanished, then reappeared in the blink of an eye. Katie jumped and scooted back from him.

"Find your friends while you still can." Then he just skipped off like it was nothing. Katie looked around the diner but no one had even looked up when she jumped. She sighed and took another sip of coffee. She was just freaked out by the dream, that was all. People's faces didn't just vanish like that.

Trunks came back and sat down. Katie was holding her mug with both hands and shaking slightly. Trunks tilted his head.

"Hey… you okay?"

"Yeah, I think that dream is still freaking me out." Katie took another sip. Just then the waitress came back with their plates.

"This looks good." Trunks said.

"Thanks. Say, I don't think I've seen you two before. New in town?"

"We're just passing through." Katie said, taking a bite from her breakfast.

"Yeah, it's our honeymoon." Trunks grinned, sipping his coffee.

"Oh… that's nice." The waitress looked solemn though as she walked away.

"That was odd." Trunks said, but he shrugged and took a bite of his food. Katie nodded as she looked out the window. It was really dark outside. Katie looked but saw no clouds, but no sun either. She was about to say something about it, but when she looked down on the table she nearly gagged. She cried out and stood.

"Katie, what… gross!" the food was covered was large blue/black beetles. Trunks shot up from his seat too.

Katie looked around the diner as their surroundings began to change. The modern diner started to change into an old decrepit building. The metal bar stools turned into wooden seats. The cushions on the booths completely vanished, and all the wood was dirty and scratched up. The people who had been seated were suddenly standing and facing Katie and Trunks, but now their faces where gone.

"Something is seriously fucked up here." Katie said, "We have to go find Greed and Insanity and get the hell out of this town!"

"I agree totally!" Trunks and Katie ran out into the street.

"Greed! Insanity!"

"Can you sense their energy?" Trunks asked.

"I can't… but Trunks, that's not all. I can't sense the energy of any living creatures."

"But the diner-"

"I know! It was full of… things. Even Greed and Insanity have Ki levels. These… things…"

"Let's stop talking about it and find them."

"Yeah, come on." Katie and Trunks took off down the street.


	10. Desperate

Insanity bolted down the street, Greed just behind him.

"Hey, slow down!" He called. Insanity paid no attention and darted into the nearest open door. "Blue Creek Apartment Complex," The sign read. The two sprinted up the stairs, stopping (finally) at the door to the second floor. Insanity leaned against the door, panting. Earlier, they had nearly been mauled to death by a horde of mannequins.

Insanity leaned against the door, panting. The door creaked and groaned, then gave away. He fell onto his back with a sort of strangled sound.

"You okay…?" Greed stepped into the doorway, holding out his hand.

"It smells like corpse in here…." Insanity got up, and looked around the room he'd fallen in. It was dark, save for the light from the hallway. Dust covered every surface. Right in the middle of the room was a box with chains and locks draped over it. Insanity stepped up to it and reached out for one of the locks. The rusted surface looked as if it could be snapped easily. He took the chains in his auto-mail hand, crushing the links to tiny pieces. The chains were removed, the locks broken. Insanity was just about to reach for the lid. Greed grabbed his arm.

"Wait….." Insanity shrugged him off.

"I wanna see what's in there…" He lifted the lid. Inside was a single key, a Lapis jewel embedded on the flat part. "Pretty…" He said sarcastically, pocketing the key.

"Wonder where it goes…."

Insanity stepped through the doorway back into the apartment hallway. "Maybe one of these doors?" He went to try one of the knobs, but stopped. "Shit! We don't have time for this crap; we have to find Katie and Trunks!" He whipped open the door to the exit.

The two ran back to the inn, only to see it was empty and trashed. No sign of life anywhere. Greed kicked in the door to the head office, no one.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" Insanity shrieked, dangerously close to losing it. Greed gave him a death glare.

"Snap out of it! We haven't checked everywhere yet!" He entered the street again, looking up and down the road. "The monsters are gone now….." Indeed the street was empty of any life. "I have a bad feeling….." He started down the road. When he got to the corner, he began to sprint to the elementary school. "Midwich School," the sign read. He banged through the doors as if he'd see his friends standing there in the middle of the lobby. No one. "Shit!" He hissed, kicking the wall. A faint shuffling caught his attention. He turned towards the sound. "Katie…? That you?" He stepped towards the source. The sound became louder, more intense. Greed stopped dead in his tracks. "Hello…?" A very tall figure shuffled out of the shadows, dragging an extremely heavy blade, almost as large as Insanity was tall. The creature was as tall as Greed; a white apron covered its body. The head was a large pyramid, covered in mesh, covered in bloody mesh. It swung it's sword in front of it, just barely missing its target. 'It's too heavy, can't swing it fast enough…' Greed could easily evade its attacks and get away. He dashed trough the nearest door, the infirmary. Only when he was on the other side did he realize he was alone. Insanity wasn't with him.


	11. Found You!

Chapter 12:

"It's like this whole damn town gone back to the turn of the century!" Trunks cried out as he followed Katie. She was running faster than Trunks, stopping randomly and turning from time to time. She was trying to lock onto Greed or Insanity's Ki but she'd only get a tiny spark here and there. This town was messing with her senses.

"I noticed when the diner turned into an old bar!" she called back, finally stopping, "I can't get a lock on them…"

"Well let's get off the ground and look for them from the sky, alright?"

"Good idea."

Both Saiyans kicked off and flew up into the cold air and started to fly around the town. Unable to see their homunculi friends, or sense them, Katie screamed.

"What the hell is this?! They can't be dead! …C-can they?"

"Calm down Katie." Trunks said, floating closer to his wife, "I'm sure they're… alive." His attempt to make Katie feel better was pathetic, but she breathed in deeply.

"Well yeah… they're homunculi…" she nodded.

Just then, a loud, ear piercing screech rang out, making Trunks and Katie cover their ears as they looked around for the source of the cry. There, in the distance, was a flock of birds. But as they got closer, it was visible they weren't normal birds. Katie lowered her hands.

"What are those?" Trunks asked, squinting at the odd birds. Katie shook her head.

"I don't know… not like any bird I've seen before…" there was another loud screech from above them, and when they looked up, more of the strange birds were surrounding them. Hundreds of these birds circled them in a tight ball, and that's when Trunks realized what they were seeing.

They weren't birds at all. They had wings, but they were, in fact, giant spider-like creatures. There were hundreds, and the body on each one was the size of a large dog. Each of the eight legs were hanging down, almost straight, and appeared to be 5-feet long. They were all pitch black.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Katie powered up just short of hitting Super Saiyan level and started blasting at the nearest spider-bird. Trunks followed her example, but it seemed every one that was hit and destroyed was replaced by another.

"Are we even making progress?" Trunks called to Katie, but she didn't reply. She was too pissed at the moment to do anything but blast at the monsters circling her.

Trunks kept blasting as well, growing more and more irritated. He powered up more, right at SSJ level, and formed his attack.

"I'm taking you freaks out! Buster Cannon!" he shouted, throwing the signature attack forward and destroying at least a hundred of the spider-birds, "Katie come on, I made a path!"

"Right behind-" one of the larger spider-birds rammed right into Katie, making her scream and fall fast, hitting the ground hard enough that it broke the pavement. It happened so fast Trunks could only watch in a silent shock for a moment.

"Katie!" he flew down and stood over her protectively, but when he turned to face the horde of beasts, they were gone.

Trunks lowered his power back down, reverting to his normal form as he knelt beside Katie. She was unconscious, and her left arm, where the spider-bird had hit her, had two large, perfectly round holes on it. It had bitten her.

"Katie? Come on, wake up." Trunks shook her lightly, but she didn't respond, "Dammit… if only we had some Zinzu beans…" Trunks ripped her left sleeve off at the shoulder and tied it tightly around the bite wound, "You're gonna hate me for that later."

Katie made no response. She was alive, but she was deep asleep now. Trunks scooped her up, and deciding it would be both easier and safer, stayed on foot as he continued the search for Greed and Insanity. Hopefully nothing else would interfere with the search.


	12. Brookhaven

Greed didn't want to open the door, but he had to find his small companion, and fast! "Shit!" He hissed, banging both fists against the door behind him. "What do I do?" He was trapped in the school's nurse station with a homicidal….thing on the other side of the door. "Window…" He rushed over to one of the grimy windows, breaking it open. He slipped outside, careful not to make too much noise. The outside was silent as a grave, no monsters in sight. This made Greed worry. "Where the hell's everyone…?" Did the monsters capture Insanity, or what? Greed took off down the street, looking around wildly, eager to catch even a glimpse of any of his friends, preferably Insanity.

He stopped at the intersection, out of breath and patience. "Where the hell are you guys?" He shouted, his cry echoing. He heard a shuffling to his left. He turned, his shield crawling up his arms. It was the crazy lady from before, accompanied by a few others.

"You were warned….." She said, pointing. Both her voice and her finger shook. She looked as if she had taken acid, or maybe Angel Dust.

"What the hell's going on here?" Greed was close to losing it, and the God-fearing townies did nothing to help. The small party didn't even flinch. They only inched closer. Greed raised his arms in a defensive manner. He felt a sharp blow on the back of his neck, then collapsed.

"Good job, Jennifer." Evelyn said quietly. The girl behind Greed had a rather large bookend in her hands, the corner bloody.

Insanity opened his eyes, and wished he hadn't. A bright light glared into his eyes. He tried to move his hands to block it out, but they wouldn't go far. His eyes blinked open and he looked up. His wrists were in hospital restraints, as were his legs. He was strapped onto a gurney, which freaked him out. He'd always hated hospitals. He frantically jerked at the restraints, but to no avail. He then realized that he was no longer near the apartments. He had fallen down and before he could call out to Greed, he had been kicked rather hard in the side. His lack of insides caused him to cough up quite a lot of blood, than pass out due to the pain.

Looking around, he saw rusted wall, blood spatters and a whole hell of a lot of surgical tools. He felt himself retch at the sight on a blood-covered bone saw.

"KATIE! HELP!" He shrieked at the top pf his lungs. "GREED!" He yanked on the restrains, one snapped with a clang. "Fuck, shit!" He began to expel all the swear words he knew in English, and a few in Russian. He slid off the gurney and ran to the door. Outside was dark as hell, and it reeked of rot. Finding a way out of there would be nearly impossible. "Ahh, hell….." Insanity felt his heart sink, staring into the pitch black darkness ahead.


	13. Fate's Curse

Chapter 14:

Trunks stopped walking and carefully put Katie down, propping her against a wall. Up ahead was a crowd of people. Trunks was only slightly relieved due to the fact that at least they weren't monsters. Humans he could handle. He stood near Katie protectively as one of the women stepped forward.

"What's going on here?" she asked sweetly. Trunks was still on edge though as she stepped forward.

"My wife was attacked… she's hurt. We just want to find our friends and get out of this town." Trunks said, stepping a bit closer to Katie.

"There is no way to leave. You'll be here forever, just like us. Please, convert to our ways; it'll be so much easier."

"If this is how your 'religion' works, I want nothing to do with it!" Trunks snapped.

"You were warned…" the people all started to jerk and shake, their faces disappearing. Trunks knelt down by Katie, ready to run again if need be.

Katie moaned, feeling the odd Ki around her made it hard for her to focus. She opened her eyes and looked up at Trunks. Her head was swimming as she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Trunks?"

"Katie." Trunks helped her stand, "How do you feel?"

"Weaker than I've ever been." She gripped her arm in pain, "Hey, my shirt-"

"Yell at me for it later, we have a problem."

Katie looked ahead and saw the mass group of faceless humans. There was a loud screech, and up above were the spider-birds.

"Damn, by land and by air… what do we do?"

"What we always do, fight." Trunks once more transformed into a SSJ. Katie powered up, but didn't get very far. She felt dizzy and leaned against the wall she had been propped up against, "Katie?"

"I don't feel so good." she slid back to the ground, on her knees.

"Guess it's up to me again then."

"Sorry." Katie gasped as pain shot through her arm.

"Hey, what are mates for?" Trunks smiled back at her as he faced the group of faceless freaks.

The group charged Trunks, and for a moment Trunks was lost under the pile of flesh. Katie went to cry out to him, but pain shot through her chest and she ended up crying out in pain instead.

Trunks powered up, throwing off the group, but the faceless mob charged again, actually fighting the Saiyan. Trunks blasted, punched, and kicked, but every time he hit someone, someone else was there to take its place. One of them swiped Trunks' feet, making him lose his balance. Then a group grabbed his arms, pinning him. Unable to break free, the young prince growled fiercely trying to intimidate them, but to no avail.

"Trunks!" Katie stepped forward, throwing a Ki blast, but it barely sizzled against the back of one of the freaks. Another spell of dizziness washed over her and she fell forward to the ground. Trunks watched his mate fall once more and struggled harder.

"Katie! These things are strong… stronger than normal humans. Dammit, Greed?! Insanity?! Where are you-" one of the freaks, a rather large one, kneed Trunks hard in the gut, not only interrupting his cries for help, but knocking him out of SSJ form and out cold. They dropped him to the ground and dragged Katie, conscious but too weak to resist, next to him. She reached out and took his hand in fear, tears welling in her eyes. She always thought she'd die fighting to save earth, not by the hands of some crazy, religious cult.

Though most of the group remained a mob of faceless freaks, one of them stepped forward, looking down at Katie and Trunks. It was the old woman they had met in the park. She held Trunks' hand tightly.

"What do we do with them?" a gruff, low voice asked. The old woman turned her head for a moment.

"Put them to the others. The time is near." She replied.

"Just leave us alone!" Katie cried, starting to cough.

"Hush child, we did warn you. Stay calm or the venom in your veins will kill you. We can't have you die just yet."

One of the freaks lifted up Trunks, and another picked Katie up, carelessly tossing them over their shoulders. Katie coughed again, and when she looked down at her hand she saw blood. Tears started to fall more freely now as she cried out.

"Trunks!" she reached out toward him as the freak caring him walked past her, out of her sight. She cried out again, "Trunks, wake up! Trunks!!"

Trunks didn't reply as Katie's vision started to fade, and before she knew it, she was once again unconscious.


	14. Memento Mori

Greed came to slowly, trying not to move too fast. His head was pounding, probably from that blow he received earlier. He got up to his knees, looking around the dark room for any signs of life. None. "Where….?" He stood. "Hello? Anyone here?" No sound, no movement. Looking around, Greed realized he was back at the School, in the music room. He accidentally bumped against the piano; off-key notes filled the room with their sounds. "Shit…" He moved away and headed for the door. He was delighted to find that it was unlocked. He swung the door open, eager to find anyone of his friends.

Insanity barged through the double doors leading to the day room. It was empty, save for that god-awful bloody stench. Insanity was used to the stench. His history was drenched in blood. But still, the thought that someone(thing) was just there, bleeding, even, was enough to send chills up his spine. He cautiously made his way to the opposite wall, hoping that a window was open or something. No such luck. "Dammit….is there any way out at all..?" He kicked the wall outside the day room. It echoed throughout the entire hospital. Something down the hall heard it. It reared its head and shuffled down towards the source. Insanity heard the sounds it made. He looked up just in time to see something large and rusty come at him. It buried the rusted blade in Insanity's chest, his blood spraying onto the floor. His aorta was severed in two. It ripped the blade out. Insanity collapsed into a puddle of his own crimson blood. The Thing reached down and grabbed hold of one of Insanity's arms and dragged him down the hallway.

Greed bolted down the stairs. He heard a door slam open just minutes ago and hoped to whatever entity existed that it was Insanity. He'd been freaking out all this time, waiting to hear from his lover. He jumped the last few steps and landed in the lobby. No one was there, but there was a very large blood streak in the hallway. It led to the infirmary. Greed hesitated before reaching for the knob. He slowly twisted it, and opened the door. "Oh shit…." The sight before him was one he'd hoped never to see ever. Insanity was strapped to one of the gurneys, his once white shirt completely drenched in crimson. That stain would never come out. Greed rushed over to him. He cut the straps with his clawed fingertips. "Oh Jesus, oh shit…." He lifted his lover into a sitting position. "Wake up; we gotta get out of here." Insanity didn't stir. He was breathing, but no other movement. Greed lifted him into his arms. "I hope Katie and her boy-toy's alright."


	15. Save me!

Chapter 16:

Trunks awoke to darkness. All around him was nothing but black. It took him a few moments to get use to the lack of light as he sat up and started looking around. Near him, soft whimpers could be heard. He focused to the floor next to him and saw the outline of his mate, unconscious on the floor.

"Katie?" Trunks lightly shook her shoulder, but she didn't respond. He shook her a bit harder, but her only response then was a moan. He checked her over. Her arm wasn't bleeding, but it didn't have to with the poison running through her veins. She looked very pale and was shaking. She was very cold. Trunks lifted her up against him, hoping the warmth from his body would warm her up.

Trunks looked around the small room they were in. It had the scent of blood heavy in it, and he couldn't see a door. He looked up and saw a sliver of light on the ceiling. It appeared as though they had been dropped into a cell so they couldn't get out. He looked down at Katie and carefully set her down, then stood. At his full height, the ceiling was still about 5-feet above him. He tried to form a Ki blast, aiming to blast the door open, but nothing happened.

"What… the… hell?" he tried again, but still nothing. He tried to transform, but he failed at that too. He couldn't use his Ki, he was as weak as a human now.

In a last ditch effort, Trunks jumped as hard and high as he could, but without his Ki he wasn't even close to reaching the ceiling. He clenched his fists.

"Dammit! This is just fan-fucking-tastic!" he growled, sitting again holding his head in his hands.

He looked down at Katie. From what he could see in the dark, she was shivering even worse now. He lifted her up again, taking off his jacket and wrapping her in it. He held her in his lap, close to his chest. Her lips were blue.

"Come on Katie… I know you can beat this." He rest his head on top of hers, looking around. For the first time today they were finally alone, no monsters or freaks anywhere in sight.

"Trunks?" he looked down and saw Katie's eyes opened.

"Hey, you're awake." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm c-cold." She said, curling up into a ball in his lap.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's from your bite. But this is the best I can do."

"Have you seen G-greed or In-insanity?" even her voice was shaking from the cold. Trunks held her tight as he could, hoping his body heat would help warm her up.

"No. And I think that's for the best."

Katie just nodded, understanding what her mate meant. Right now she felt heavy, like she had weights on her limbs. Even her tail lay limp on Trunks' knee. She was also exhausted, but she didn't want to fall asleep in this position. She might not wake up again. She rested her head on Trunks' chest.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Katie began coughing again. Blood splattered out onto her hand.

"Katie!"

She couldn't respond as she tried to breathe normally. She was scared, and she felt her heartbeat increasing. She closed her eyes tightly.

Trunks could feel his mate's heightened heartbeat. He started petting her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh… calm down. We'll be alright."

"I'm scared." Katie whimpered.

"I know, but remember your destiny, okay? You're supposed to fight a great evil, remember?"

"Only if I live that long…" Katie began coughing again.

"You will, I promise. I'll always be here for you. I came back from my time just for you and nothing else. I won't leave you, and I'll make damn sure you don't die either. Say it, tell me you're not going to die."

"Trunks…"

"Say it!"

"I'm… not going to die." Katie started coughing again.

"Good. Now just rest, relax. I got ya."

"But wh-what about Greed and I-insanity?" Katie asked, looking up into her mate's eyes. He looked away before responding.

"I don't know… but if anyone can get us out of here, they could. They won't go down without a fight."

Katie nodded, no longer able to fight the exhaustion that was beating down on her. She rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and closed her eyes, soon asleep again. Trunks held her close, looking around the room again.

_They have to save us… because if they get caught too, we're all dead…_


	16. Prison Bound

"Put me down…" Insanity finally woke just as Greed exited the school.

"Holy God, you okay?" He set the small brunette down gently. He laid his hand on the boy's shoulder to prevent him form falling over. "What the hell happened?"

"Something came at me in the hospital…it stabbed me and that's all I can remember…." Insanity shook his head, as if to clear a fog in his mind. "Have you found the others yet?" Greed shook his head. "How about any other real people?" Still, no.

"I might have an idea as to where they might be…follow me." Greed started down the street. He only went a few steps before turning. Insanity hadn't moved very far.

"Greed, I feel...off…." He closed his eyes, breathing deep.

"Did you overdo it?"

"It feels worse…." Insanity fell to his knees, his arms around his abdomen. Greed knelt down next to him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He gently rubbed his lover's back.

"I'll be alright…just let me breathe…." He stood slowly, his skin tone a few shades paler than it should. "I think that creature damaged what's left of my insides…" He grunted in pain and bent double. Greed reached out to him, but hesitated as blood and chunks of coagulated meat splattered onto the pavement. Insanity retched and more deep crimson fell onto the ground. He was literally vomiting his insides, or rather, what's left of them. The rest had been taken after he had been created in exchange for getting his leg back from the Gate.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Greed felt helpless as he stared down at the bloody spatter. "Holy Jesus fucking Christ…." He put his hands over his forehead.

"….bad shellfish…." Greed started cracking up at this stab at nervous comedy. At first, the laughter was appropriate, but soon Greed was laughing like a mad man. Insanity could tell he was close to losing it all. "I'm okay now….it doesn't hurt that bad anymore…" He tried to stand straight, but winced and fell back to his knees, holding his side this time. Fresh blood poured out of the wound he'd received earlier. The puddle of blood had a few lumps that were not congealed chunks of bloodied flesh. The red shards of the Stone glinted in the faint moonlight. Greed looked up and the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds, bathing everything in moonlight.

"It's been a full moon for three days now……" He looked back down at Insanity. He frowned and leaned down, taking hold of one of Insanity's arms. He lifted the boy up into his arms. "We have to find the others, then a way out." He started down the street again.

"Silent Hill Historical Society." Greed read the sign aloud subconsciously. He kicked the door open and stepped inside. One of the walls had been burned away, and a downward plane was all that was visible. He looked down at his lover, now out cold in his arms. Blood had soaked through the once white shirt and was starting to numb Greed's skin. He morphed his shield up and then started downwards.

"An underground jail….." He had reached the Toluca Prison. A faint voice caught his attention. He whirled around to one of the Solitary cells. "Trunks?"


	17. I can't save myself

Chapter 18:

"Trunks? Hey, Trunks was that you?"

Trunks was half asleep, holding his mate close and running his finger through her hair. She was still shivering, and her lips were blue. He didn't know a lot about medicine or anything like that, but he knew that any kind of poison or venom acts slower when you stay relaxed or slept.

Trunks had zoned out a bit, but the sound of someone calling his name snapped him back to the present.

"Greed?"

"Katie? Trunks?"

Trunks was careful to put Katie down on the floor, but as soon as contact between the two was broken, Katie began to whimper. Trunks sighed, giving a sad smile. He had never seen his mate so weak and helpless. Trunks petted her hair a few more times before backing away from her. He stood under the hatch and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Greed! Insanity!"

"Trunks?!"

"Down here!" Trunks called out. He saw shadows moving over the small streams of light from the hatch, then saw the hatch lift up. He looked away as the light, though not that bright, filled the room. He blinked a few times and looked up again, seeing Greed.

"About time we found you!" Greed dropped the hatch to the floor, then looked around quickly before jumping down into the hole himself.

"You will not believe what's been happening!" Trunks said.

"Heh, try me." Greed replied, "Let me guess, freaky looking people and monsters?" Trunks nodded.

"Ya, and somehow they overpowered me and locked Katie and me down here." Greed looked past Trunks as Katie, "She's not doing good at all. One of these monsters we fought… it looked like a flying spider… whatever it was, it bit her. She woke up for a few minutes, complaining about being cold, then she passed out again."

"Insanity isn't doing too well either. He was attacked by a freak AND hit by a car. He's hurt pretty bad." Trunks looked around the cell, noticing now that the blood he could smell wasn't just blood, but markings on the wall. Greed looked around and noticed them too.

"Damn… I tried to get out, but my powers aren't working. If you carried Katie, do you think you'd be able to jump back out again?"

"Hell ya, she can't be much heavier than Insanity." Greed walked over closer to Katie. Trunks knelt in front of her and brushed the stray hair from her face. She didn't respond to his touch at all.

"She looks awful. So pale… are her lips blue?"

"Yes. She hasn't stopped shivering since she passed out." Greed scooped the shivering female Saiyan into his arms. She was a bit heavier than he thought, but nothing he couldn't handle

"We better hurry then. Once we get out of this jail you can transport us all to a hospital can't ya? FAR from this hellhole?"

"I should be able to if I can tap into my Ki again." Trunks nodded, heading closer to the hole.

Then there was a sound from above. Greed and Trunks both looked up as the sound of animalistic growling could be heard. There was a shuffling sound, as though something was being dragged. Greed's eyes widened.

"Shit! Insanity!" he handed Katie back to Trunks, who took her in shock as Greed jumped from the hole.

"Hey! Don't leave us down here Greed!" Trunks called, backing from the hole and holding Katie close, incase whatever it was he heard up there got down in the hole with them. But that wasn't the case. In an instant Trunks saw Insanity fly through the air, into Greed, and both homunculi fell into the hole. The hatch slammed shut.

"Fan-fucking-tastic…" Trunks said for the second time that day. Adjusting to the darkness again, he saw Greed sit up and carefully move Insanity off of him.

"Well great." Greed stood up, "Guess we'll have to fight our way out." Greed stood there for a moment. Then another. He blinked in confusion and looked down at his arms, "Hey! What gives?!"

"What?" Trunks asked.

"My shield isn't working. Dammit!" Trunks looked around again, but want able to see the markings in the dark. Greed looked too and realized that the markings might actually be affecting them.

"Looks like as long as we're in here, we're just as weak as humans."

"Shit fuck… that's not good. Insanity could bleed to death." Greed plopped down near the wall, next to his lover. Trunks carefully put Katie down before sitting as well, taking her back into his lap in his efforts to keep her warm.

"Guess we'll have to wait until they let us out." Trunks said, once again running his fingers through Katie's hair. Greed moved Insanity so he could get a better look at him. For now his gash had stopped bleeding. Greed brought him closer, so that Insanity's head was lying in his lap.

"That's _if_ they let us out."


	18. Underground

Insanity groaned and finally woke. "Ah, Jesus….." A hand went to his side. Dried blood flaked off his hands from the movement. He struggled to sit up. Greed placed a hand on his back and assisted. "Where….?"

"Toluca Prison…" Trunks answered. He was in the opposite corner, Katie still unconscious.

"Katie…" Insanity's voice cracked. "What happened to her?" He made to stand.

"Spider-bird things bit her; they poisoned her. She's ice cold and she won't wake for more than a minute."

"Fuck me…" Insanity fell back against Greed, dizzy and exhausted. He turned his head and spat, blood dropping onto the dirty floor. He tried to stand again, and fell. "Dammit….." Greed stood and reached down to help. Insanity grabbed his arms and pulled himself up. The movement or the exertion of force caused his wound to bleed yet again. Blood dripped noisily onto the floor. "Shit..." He almost collapsed; Greed caught him.

"We have got to get out of this place before we all die." Trunks shifted Katie to a more comfortable position.

"How can we, when we can't use our powers?" Insanity's head whipped up at Greed's remark.

"What…?" His eyes grew wide. "We can't-" He clapped a hand over his mouth, but blood dripped between his fingers. He fell to his knees, coughing. Blood sprayed the floor with every wheeze.

"Ah, fuck this shit! I'll claw a way out of here with my normal fingers!" Greed slammed hs fists against the wall a few times. When he drew back his hands, his knuckles were red and bleeding. He was breathing heavily, which was extremely unusual. The Ultimate Sheild never tired. He kicked the wall furiously. "God dammit!"

Insanity had made his way over to Katie. "Do you think she can work the venom out of her system?" He lightly touched Katie's forehead. She was stilll out cold and shivering. Insanity turned his head and hacked up a chunk of bloody phlegm.

Trunks hugged Katie to him, hoping his body heat would do her some good, if any. "I'm scared shitless right now...scared she won't wake up, scared we won't make it out of here..." He bowed his head. "If this is a nightmare, I'm more than ready to wake up..."

Suddenly, the entire room shuddered, a metallic shrieking filled the air. "Holy Jesus!" The room seemed to shift. A slight movement cued puzzled glances. Katie moaned, but didn't wake. The grinding of metal, then a low rumbling, then the room vibrated every few seconds.

"Elevator."

The other two glanced up at Greed. "What?"

"We're on an elevator. This isn't just a cell." Greed stood and walked over to the nearest wall. He ran his fingertips over the surface. He stopped at a slight groove in the wall. "See? Doors." The room shuddered, then stopped. A heavy silence greeted them. The doors slid open suddenly.

"Mmmmhh...hah..." Katie finally rgained conciousness. She looked around, too dazed to take in her surroundings. "What is...?"

"It's okay, we're gonna get out of here soon, I promise." Trunks gathered his wife in his arms and eagerly stepped out of the elevator. Greed sighed in relief as he watched his bloody hand heal. "That's good..."


	19. Scum of the Earth

Chapter 20:

Katie opened her eyes to a fog. The violent shaking of the room had woke her up, but all she wanted to do was sleep, to get away from the cold. Clinging to Trunks, to his warmth, was all she could do. She could barely even turn her head to look around.

"Did… you say an… elevator?" Katie asked. Greed turned and looked at her.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Then… you… realize someone… had to… o-operate it…"

"Oh fuck me!" Insanity growled.

"Then that means someone will be waiting for us. Great." Trunks growled, holding Katie close.

"We'll just have to fight our way out." Greed sneered and formed his carbon-shelled claws.

Katie closed her eyes, still awake but unable to keep them open. Pain shot from her arm and she whimpered.

"Just hang on Katie, we're getting out of here."

Katie opened her eyes and looked up at her husband and gave him a small smile. She snuggled closer to him and looked ahead as the doors to the elevator started to slowly open. Greed held his claws in fists at his side. Insanity was holding the slow-healing stomach wound with one hand, ready to fight if he had to.

"Just stick close Trunks."

"That I can do."

The doors opened, but there was just an empty hall. Greed walked out and looked around.

"It's clear… come on." Insanity walked out next, then last Trunks. Katie looked around, barely able to see as it was. The best she got was a fuzzy image of Greed. She couldn't see past him.

"You wanna try to walk?" Trunks asked.

"I d-don't think I can." Katie whimpered again.

"It's okay." Trunks replied, walking forward, "Just rest then."

Katie nodded, but now almost wide awake, she couldn't help but worry. The hall couldn't be empty, someone had to have operated the elevator. Why didn't the others see that? Was she just being paranoid?

"Wonder how far up we went?" Insanity asked, looking around.

"There's no telling. It couldn't have been more than 3 floors at most." Trunks answered.

Katie saw a shadow move on the wall. She watched it as it grew larger and larger. Then it moved and ran across the hall right in front of her. She let out a yelp.

"Look out!" The others put up their guard, but nothing happened and nothing appeared. Katie looked around but now she couldn't see anything.

"Shit girl, don't scare us like that." Greed said, sighing in relief.

"But… I saw something… I know I did."

"Well there's nothing there now." Trunks said. Insanity growled.

"Maybe there was something."

"What?" Greed turned to face his lover.

"Well I sure as hell don't remember seeing whatever it was that threw me into you so hard, do you?" Greed looked at Insanity, then at Katie.

"No, I don't remember seeing anything either. But if we couldn't see it, how could she?"

"Katie has sensed the future before." Trunks said. Katie only nodded in agreement.

"I d-don't freak out at sh-shadows."

"Maybe she can see it." Insanity said.

"That's insane!" Greed snapped. Insanity gave him a funny look.

"Well nothing else in this town has been sane. Katie's sick and weak, but only in the body. I've heard stories of monks who fast for months and get momentary glances into the future."

"I… did… h-have a dream… I can remember… a large… pit." Katie was starting to pant from the effort of talking.

"A pit?" Greed and Insanity exchanged glances.

"We saw a painting of a pit in the museum." Insanity said. He walked closer to Katie, getting eyelevel to her, "What did you see?"

"All I saw… was a large… black… thing." She coughed hard suddenly, spitting out blood.

"Katie, maybe you should-"

"It… went in front of me… to the left."

"How about you keep an eye open for it, and we'll make our way out of here. Let us know if you see it again." Insanity said. Katie nodded, "Good."


	20. Deeper

There was a door on the opposite wall of the "basement." Greed took a deep breath and crossed the dirty floor. Small pebbles and bones crunched with every step. He laid both hands on the knob, twisted it, opened it. The rank odor of decaying flesh and old blood was overwhelming. Greed retched once, twice and backed away. Insanity narrowed his eyes and stepped forward into the doorway. Inside was brightly lit, very unfortunate for the small party. Man-sized holes covered one wall, 2, maybe 3 bodies crammed hap hazardously in single holes. The flesh that literally dripped off the putrid bones was a sick grayish-green. All the muscle mass had liquefied. "Gross…." On the wall in front of him was…nothing. A pure white wall, with no floor. It ended where the holes ended. "Do we have to go down there?" Insanity motioned to the rest. Trunks entered the room, followed by a reluctant Greed. "Can you manage?" Insanity motioned to Katie, who was still conscious, remarkably enough. She nodded faintly. Insanity hopped over the edge, landing not too far down. Greed landed on his knees, none all to graceful. Trunks hovered above the ground before touching down with ease. Greed glowered and grumbled about show-offs.

"Set Katie down for a bit…." The room they were presently occupying was a prison infirmary. Rows of bottles of drugs and anti-viruses lined one wall; dingy medical textbooks filled the shelf on another wall. Trunks set Katie on the ancient leather chair in front of the surgeon's desk. Greed and Trunks flipped through the texts while Insanity went through the rows of bottles.

"Nothing, nothing here for whatever it was that bit her…." Trunks slammed a book shut. Dust flew everywhere. Insanity set down a random bottle and slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Fuckin' duh!" He turned to face the others. "Archer taught me about seemingly useless shit for whenever we go out to the brush." He walked over to Katie and took her wounded arm in his hand. "He taught us how to suck out the poison from a venomous bite. Tell me if I hurt you." He said the latter to Katie, who nodded. He closed his mouth over the punctures. After a few seconds, he turned his head and spat. The blood that splattered onto the floor was unnaturally thick and tinted black. "That tasted friggin' nasty…." He put his mouth over the wound again and spat again. After a third time, a rather unattractive blood clot plopped out of the gash, followed by fresh, crimson blood. Insanity immediately slapped a pad of gauze over the wound and secured it with medical tape. "There…that's good…."

Katie slowly recovered, her skin returning to a healthy burnt peach color. "That actually worked…." Her eyes focused, actually focused on her friend, who was currently trying not to gag from the rancid bloody aftertaste.

"Thank Buddha…." Trunks said. It wasn't supposed to be comical, but his remark made Insanity burst into nervous laughter, the kind of laughter that had been bottled up inside for so long and just needed to get out.

"Sorry, I've been real stressed lately…." He stood unsteadily.


	21. A View to a Death

Chapter 22:

"Since when have you believed in Buddha anyway?" Katie asked as she felt herself recovering from the poison. Insanity still had a disgusted look on his face from the nasty blood. She'd have to make sure to thank him in a moment.

"I just picked someone." Trunks shrugged, "You feeling better?"

"A lot." Katie nodded as she stood up, "Thanks Insanity." She said, smiling at him. He nodded to her.

"Now we just have to get out of here." He said.

"We're in some kinda infirmary, right?" Katie asked, still getting her bearings after being out of it for so long.

"Yeah, why, you think you know a way out?" Greed asked.

"I don't know… but I've heard most old jail infirmaries had chutes that they dropped the bodies of dead prisoners down into."

"I wouldn't want to try it in this fucked up place." Greed said.

"Yeah, who knows what we'd find down there." Trunks agreed.

"I know, but think about it. Someone had to have operated the elevator. Someone wanted us on this floor, so we have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"And what if there's something big and nasty down there?" Insanity asked.

"There's already something big and nasty up here!" Katie shouted, "It was following us until we got in here… I couldn't focus enough to tell you guys…"

"And you're the only one who can see it?" Greed said suspiciously. Katie nearly growled, holding her head.

"I'm not lying, something attacked the two of you and threw you into the elevator with us."

"She has a point." Insanity agreed, "I say we risk it."

"Katie's going, so am I." Trunks agreed.

"Fine, but before we all decide to go, can we FIND the chute first? There may not even be one."

"It's probably back up there." Trunks said, pointing up to where they had just come from, "I'll take a look."

"Be careful." Katie said as he mate jumped up into the air. He hovered above them, nearly level to where the floor _should_ have been. Katie watched intently, not taking her eyes off of her mate as he looked around.

"See anything?" Greed called.

"Nothing but these gross dead bodies… hang on." Trunks floated over to the side and disappeared from sight.

"Trunks…" He reappeared a moment later and landed in front of them. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing." He said.

"Screw this, lets just try this Vegeta's style." Katie turned to the wall and formed a large blast between her hands.

"Katie wait!" Insanity called. She held the energy but turned back to him.

"Katie, you're still recovering from that… thing." Trunks said.

"I feel fine now." she replied.

"But what if that wall doesn't lead outside? What if there's something… big and nasty?" Insanity said.

"I happen to think this is a good idea." Greed remarked, watching, "Either she blasts the wall or I punch through it."

"It'll be faster if I blast." Katie said. Insanity and Trunks both sighed in annoyance.

"Let me do it then." Trunks said, taking one of Katie's hands and pulling her back from the wall. She lowered her hands and let her mate pass in front of her, "I can use enough power to blast through a couple of walls if I need to. I don't think you could right now Katie." Katie nodded, hating to have to agree with her mate.

Trunks put his wrists together and aimed his arms toward the wall. A bright white Ki ball formed and he didn't waste time letting it go. It hit the wall and exploded on contact. After the debris settled, they could see that the wall did indeed lead outside. It was still dark out there, but they all agreed it was better out there than in here. They took off outside, Katie managing to keep up as though nothing had happened to her.

They got out and quickly crossed the street, leaning against the building. All four of them were acting as though they had run ten miles from the stress. They turned to the old building they were in moments ago. It wasn't lit up like it had been, it was dark now.

"Well…" Trunks turned to look at his mate beside him, grinning, "That wasn't so hard."

Then in the blink of an eye, even before Katie could respond to her mate, his eyes grew wide and blank. Katie let out a scream, and Insanity and Greed looked over to see a large spike sticking out of Trunks' chest.

"Trunks!"

"Get…" Trunks coughed out blood, "G-get a-away from… the w-wall…" the spike in his chest retracted into the wall, and he fell to the ground.

"Trunks…" Katie knelt beside him, one hand on the side of his face, and the other below the wound, "You'll be okay… now that we're all together I could teleport us to the Lookout…"

Insanity and Greed watched from behind Katie. Insanity was more interested in watching his friends, but Greed kept looking around, hoping to find whatever it was that attack Trunks.

"The… wall…" he was shaking now, "The spike… c-came from… the w-wall…"

Greed looked at the wall as Katie held onto Trunks. After a moment the wall seemed to shift. Greed didn't like the way it looked.

"Come on, we need to get away from the wall, like he said." Greed said.

"I'm not leaving him." Katie said.

"Y-you know… y-you can't… t-teleport out of… you tr-tried…" Trunks said, "I'm… t-too far gone…"

"No!"

Whatever it was on the wall moved, and actually stepped away from the brick wall. It looked like a man, only his skin texture looked like brick.

"Katie… I love you…" Trunks' voice was shaky, and he was straining to keep his voice steady.

"Just shut up already, you'll be okay! You will!"

The strange brick-like creature lunged at Greed. He quickly formed his carbon shield over his hand and punched it. It fell backwards onto the ground, but it started to get back up.

"Dammit…" Greed hissed, "We have to go… now!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Katie screamed.

"T-take her… get her o-out of here…" Trunks said.

"Come on Katie." Insanity put his hand on her shoulder.

"No! I can't just leave him here!"

Trunks became quiet and still, even as Katie yelled and screamed, Insanity took her by her arm and followed behind Greed as they ran from the street. Katie fought Insanity, crying and screaming, eyes locked on her dead mate as Insanity held her arm tightly. Greed led them inside an old church, hoping that maybe some of those old stories were right and that a holy place such as a church would be safe.

"Trunks!" Insanity yanked Katie inside and Greed slammed the door shut and used one of the pews to bar the door, "Trunks… no…"

Katie dropped to her knees and stared at the door.


	22. Claudia Wolf

Insanity took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Even though he didn't know Trunks that well, he was still shaken by his death. After he'd watched his younger brother blow his brains out, he really didn't want to witness anymore deaths, not unless they were inhuman creatures like the ones running around town. He collapsed into a pew and buried his head in his hands. Greed shoved a few pews in front of the door. The noise was the only thing in the curch, save for Katie's quivering sobs.

"Oh, how I pity you..." A female voice broke the silence. Greed turned to see a woman with bleach blonde hair, a drastic cintrast to her pitch black clothing. She gazed softly at Katie, then Greed, then Insanity. "You've sinned in the eyes of God, and she'll grant you no Paradise." She was standing in front of the podium, an open book on the surface.She flipped to a page, then stepped away from the poduim towards a door. She produced a key from the folds of her dress. "Repent now, and maybe She'lll save you."

"Did you do all this?" Greed asked, waving towards the windows. Outside, monsters were crowding around the building.

The woman smiled. "It was the hand of God..." She turned towards the samll party. She placed a hand over her chest. "I," she began."am Claudia." She turned back to the door, slipped the key into the lock and turned it.

"You..." Katie's soft voice made her stop. "You were the one...who got him killed?" She hadn't moved form her spot on the floor. Claudia's expression remained doll-like.

"Perhaps you'll meet up again in Paradise..." She disappeard through the door. It clicked shut behind her.

"Fuck..." Greed stared after her, at the door. "Come on..." He waved at Insanity and started towards the door. Insanity looked up, then at Katie.

"She's in no condition to go anywhere...we'll have to leave her here..." He said to Greed. He joined him at the door. "We'll be back, I promise." The two opened the door.

"Great..." Greed sighed. On the other side of the door was a confessional booth, two long hallways and a gate. Since the gate had no handle at all, they had to venture down the hallways, one of which had a locked door.

"Here..." Insanity banged the other door open and stumbled into a classroom looking room. A sink and a blackboard...strange. Another door on the same wall was ajar; the two gladly opened it. They were now face to face with a blood-syained hallway. The walls looked as if they were made of flesh, bloody flesh. The floor was the same as in the demented hospital, bloody and rusted.

"I don't want to be here..." Insanity whimpered. Greed put an arm around his shoulders. Insanity's response was to wrap his arms around his lover's waist.

"We have to keep going...maybe we'll find a way to fix all this..."

xXx

"Look..." Insanity had leaned against a portion of a wall and it had collapsed inwards. Behind it was a small alcove with yet another door. He opened it, behind it was a room. More like a makeshift hospital room. Hospitals always made Insanity uncomfortable. He was in one when he died as Edward Elric, from Typhoid Fever. It seemed teh staff ahd only kept him alive for money; they never gave him a vaccination.

Greed laid a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture. He knew all of this, having been there as the boy died.

The room occupied a large bed, an IV drip and a desk. Perscription bottles littered the scratched surface of the desk. no description, just a name; Alessa Gillespie. The name rang a bell in Greed's head. "We should get outta here, now." He turned and exited the room.

"Hey-!" Insanity's sharp cry made Greed whip around. The door slammed shut and a soft clikc indicated the door had locked.

"Shit!" Greed used his claw hands to rip the door from it's hinges. The room was empty. Greed took a few steps inside. "Fuck me..."

xXx

Katie had fallen into a sort of trance earlier, but had just now broken out of it. She looked up and gazed around the empty room. She stood and made for the door near the poduim.


	23. Lost?

Chapter 24:

Katie had been in shock from seeing her beloved, newlywed husband die right before her eyes. With her odd past, she had known Trunks long before she met him, and she had crushed on him. Then once they met in person, it had been love at first sight. He was caring and gentle, and rough when she wanted him to be. They had been through a lot and she had already lost him once before. Seeing it again had thrown her for a loop.

Katie stood and looked around, finally snapping out of her trance. She was pissed. Who did that woman think she was? Killing people who didn't want to join her religion? Then again, Katie never did understand religion. It made it easier when she found out it was a fat man behind a desk who sent you to heaven or hell. And then she had even been to hell. She'd rather have taken that than losing Trunks to an insane cult leader.

"That bitch is going down. Hopefully if she's dead everything will go back to normal and I can get out of here and bring Trunks back…" Katie still had a glazed over look. All she could think about was killing that woman and anything that got in her way. She went to the door that Insanity and Greed had used. She walked, and like an animal, she sniffed the air, finding Claudia's scent

Katie followed the woman's scent, going down the halls. She suddenly stopped and turned, seeing a shadow pass. She narrowed her eyes, like a cat she could see in the dark. She followed the figure, soon finding it to be Greed.

"Greed!" he stopped and turned to her.

"Well, welcome back to earth." He said.

"I'm sorry…" she said, looking away, "But… Trunks…"

"I'm sorry Katie, really, but there's no time. I can't find Insanity."

"You really can't keep track of him can you?" she said, worried, but trying to mask it with humor. Luckily Greed noticed.

"Apparently not." He agreed, "You okay to help?"

"I can get Trunks back once we can get out of this town. Until then I really won't be okay."

Greed nodded to her, then started off down the hall again. Katie followed him, thinking about their situation.

"Greed… which is really more important right now… finding Insanity, or that bitch?" Greed stopped and turned to Katie, his eyes narrowed in anger, but Katie didn't flinch. He blinked, then thought for a moment, looking away from her, "Insanity can handle himself, right? But I think if we can kill that bitch everything will go back to normal."

"And if you're wrong?" Greed asked, looking at her.

"If I'm wrong, then finding Insanity is more important." She said, "I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Her voice softened, but her face stayed firm.

Greed looked at Katie, studying her, then down the hall where he had been headed. He clenched his fists, thinking. It was hard trying not to be biased right now, but he came to the only conclusion he could think of.

"If you're wrong…" Greed looked down the hall.

"I have no idea if killing her will stop this or not." Katie already knew what he had decided, and frankly she agreed. She started down the hall, sniffing the air for Insanity now. She heard Greed's heavy footsteps follow close behind her.


	24. End to all

Claudia stood in front of the altar, her arms raised above her head. "It is almost time….time for Alessa's dream to come to fruition. God is almost here!" She dropped her arms and turned. Insanity lay on the floor, unconscious. A grotesque ceremonial mask covered his face. Claudia knelt by him. "All we have to do is sacrifice the demon to Hell…."

X

Greed sprinted down the long hallway in search of any sign of the younger homunculus. Katie sped alongside him.

"I can smell both of them, they're close!" Katie yelled. She suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. Greed stopped and turned.

"What?" He raised his arms in a hurried gesture. He followed Katie's gaze. Behind him was that Pyramid Head creature. This one had a spear in place of the sword.

"Shit…" Greed raised his shield up to his neck and faced the "thing." It started towards the two, slowly. Greed raised his arms defensively, but the creature passed him without so much as a snarl.

"I think we should follow it….He smells of that Claudia bitch." Katie said as soon as it was out of earshot. Greed reluctantly agreed.

X

"Now is the time when all will be forgiven their sins!" Claudia cried, a small crowd of followers cheered. "With this blood sacrifice, on this day of the Devil, we will go to Eternal Paradise!" She sidestepped to reveal Insanity, crucified. Small blades in his wrists and one in his neck, right on the ouroboros. He was still unconscious, but was slowly coming around.

Katie and Greed had followed the creature as closely as possible, and had ended up in the back of the sacrifice chamber behind the people. Both saw what was going on onstage, but Greed was the one to freeze up. Katie nudged his ribs.

"That's the way I found him….on a cross…." Was his only response. Katie shook her head.

"He's useless now…." She silently slipped through the crowd to the edge of the stage. The creature from before had entered the stage, followed by another spear-wielding thing, and the one with the heavy sword.

"The Three are here to help usher in the eternal bliss God had prepared for us!" Claudia was oblivious of Katie's presence and continued her speech.

The two with spears stood on either side if the boy. Insanity raised his head and opened his eyes. "Wha…?" He struggled with the blades, but the one in his neck drove deeper with every movement. He stopped and coughed up blood.  
"See how he bleeds!"

Insanity looked around wildly, and his eyes caught sight of Greed. He opened his mouth to yell his name, but only a dry croaking sound came out. The blade seemed to have severed his vocal cords.

"And now, the sacrifice!" The Pyramid Head with the sword stepped in front of the wounded homunculus, and raised the heavy blade. Katie's eyes widened and she jumped onstage.

Claudia finally saw her and uttered a small cry. "Get the nonbeliever!" She cried to her followers. Some of the men jumped onto the platform and formed a circle around Katie. One made to move forward, but flew backwards as Greed elbowed him in the face.

"Some women are just so reckless…."

Claudia looked at the sword-wielding creature. "Do it now!" The sword was brought down with a screech as it slid into Insanity's body and into the metal cross behind him. At the sound, the followers ceased the attack and grew silent. Katie had covered her face with her hands but had heard the sound. Greed turned and was staring at the ghastly sight. The followers erupted in cheers.

"The demon is dead! The demon is dead!" It was true, Insanity was dead. He'd thrown up the stones earlier, and those stones were the only means of self-regeneration. Without them, he was as vulnerable as Trunks was.

"Why….." Greed stared emotionless at the crucified boy. It was almost the same sight he'd come across when he found the homunculus, but last time, he wasn't dead.

The cheers stopped abruptly. Claudia had been impaled on one of the spears, but it wasn't a creature that held it, it was Katie.

"This is for my husband!" She ripped it out viciously. Then she held the weapon at eye level. "And this is for my friend…." She plunged the point into Claudia's eye. She didn't even have enough time to shriek. The followers had fled, fearing for their lives. "Bitch!" Katie brought the staff of the spear down on the stiffening body hard. "Bitch, fucking cunt!" She continued to beat the lifeless corpse, spewing swear words in English and saya-jin.

Greed made his way across the stage to his lover. He pulled the blade out as carefully as possible. Then the knives in his wrists. He held the body close to him as he fell away from the cross.

"Where's your god now?" Katie spat to the corpse on the ground. She turned to Greed, her eyes wet and glistening. Her face softened and her voice quieted. "Don't worry; we can get them back, right?" She tried to smile. Greed didn't even bother to look up. The blood from the body in his arms was staining his skin.

"Not him…he was already 'dead' to begin with…the stones just kept him from dying again…."

Katie didn't know how to answer. She lowered her head.

The end.

This is the end, and I hope you liked it….credits on all the even numbered chapters go to AngelSaiyan22, the odd ones were mine…..reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
